1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame, and more particularly to a golf stand bag that has a rotate bottom base assembly and two legs. The rotate bottom base assembly selectively inclines the golf stand bag to extend the legs out so that the golf stand bag stands obliquely on the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf bags hold golf clubs. A conventional golf bag is cylindrical and has a flat bottom so that the golf bag can stand upright on the ground. However, the grassy of most golf courses is not flat. A golf bag standing on the grass may easily fall over. Therefore, a golfer lays the golf bag on the floor and may tire easily due to stooping to lift up and lay down the golf bag.
With reference to FIG. 8, another conventional golf bag with an integral bipod stand can stand stably on sloping grass and comprises a bag body (91), two legs (92), a pivot bracket (93), two activating rods (94) and multiple guide brackets (95). The bag body (91) has an open top, a bottom and a sidewall. The legs (92) are attached pivotally on the sidewall of the bag body (91) close to the top, and each leg (92) has a proximal end. The pivot bracket (93) is mounted pivotally on the bottom of the bag body (91), has a flat bottom and contacts the ground when the golf bag (91) stands on the ground. The activating rods (94) are connected pivotally to the pivot bracket (93), and each activating rod (94) has a distal end. The distal ends of the activating rods (94) are pivotally attached respectively to the legs (92) near the proximal ends of the legs (92). The guides (95) are mounted on the sidewall, and each guide (95) has two through holes through which the activating rods (94) respectively extend. Inclining the bag body (91) relative to the pivot bracket (93) causes the activating rods (92) to pivot the legs (92) away from the bag body (91) so that the golf bag can stand obliquely and stably on the ground.
However, the pivot bracket (93) is exposed out of the bottom of bag body (91). Therefore, when a user leans the golf bag on a wall without intentionally standing the golf bag obliquely, the pivot bracket (93) easily presses against the ground and pivots relative to the bottom to inadvertently extend the legs (92).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rotate bottom base assembly for a golf stand bag to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.